Fulmina
Fulmina is a beautiful elf of average height and possessing a very curvy and alluring figure, being large in all the right places. She has long blond hair, so pale that it seems white, contrasting with her bright violet eyes set in a cunning and seductive face. Her skin is slightly tanned from being in the wilderness so much, having an overall healthy and fit appearance. Being an elf, Fulmina has longer tapered ears, which she decorates with multiple earrings - she also has slightly more pronounced canines. Her outfit consists of shiny black armour held together with straps. It doesn't appear to be very practical, though it is surprisingly lightweight and definitely pleaseant to the eyes. The real secret of the armour however, is it's actually made from insect plates, inscribed so as to project their anti-magic power. It is particularly effective against fairy magic. Though it doesn't grant any sort of immunity against it, a fairy who is not aware of the armour may mess up their first set of spells. Fulmina also wears boots with very good grips, gloves and a sheathed short sword, along with a pack with her equipment. Fulmina generally follows the rule "do unto others whatever gets you rich." An egoistical and calculating individual, she is focused solely on taking care of herself and becoming successful, rich and dangerous. She is very independent and keeps her own thoughts to herself, though she enjoys teasing and play with people to see their reactions. She is confident and arrogant due to her successes - however, her arrogance may be partially a show. Though she brags, she is careful to never overstep her limitations. The fact is, she is cunning and calculating to a remarkable degree, more than anyone can realize. She thinks and acts quickly, always planning a few steps ahead to make sure she doesn't end up as lunch. She doesn't really hate people, but she simply finds them a waste of time and only good for getting themselves eaten. Fulmina has no one she would call a friend, and is a lonely individual. While she mocks pretty much everyone, there are a few people she has encountered who she does respect, in her own way. Fulmina also can be quite flirtatious, though she mainly does so to either get something she wants or to tease. She is always in control and any man who thinks otherwise is a fool. She enjoys those hedonistic games, especially joined with expensive food, wine and settings, but calling her depraved would be unfair, as she keeps herself self-disciplined and will thoroughly take care of not sinking into excess. Fulmina is simply a survivor, one of the rare few who can actually call themselves experts. She also knows this full well and thus believes she is entitled to do what she wants, to whom she wants and to get what she wants. Backstory Fulmina keeps her history purposefully vague, although she is still quite young for an elf. She holds herself with a mature air and disconnects herself from her childhood. What is known is that she was born in Elifga Valley, to the north west, in the tribe of Storm Elves. While, as a member of the tribe, she was expected to help and work in unity, she was notoriously independent and roguish. While still fairly young, an unknown event occoured, causing her to be banished from her tribe. She headed south with a merchant caravan of elves. She was the only one to get through the Evernight forest and continued to survive until she reached Negav. She was hired by the Pontus Corporation to work as a fairy hunter. To the surprise of her employers, she actually survived her first attempts and soon became known as one of the very few "real" fairy hunters. *Fulmina belongs to Jaette-troll. Contact Category:Characters Category:Elf Characters